Me And My Band
by Smelly-Turnip
Summary: Bella is in a band and there trying to make it big. After one gig, everything changes. Fame and money brings power, sometimes power can change people... ExB JxA EmxR. AH.


BPOV

I strummed the last chord before the crowd erupted in cheers.I looked over at Ed, he was high-fiving the few members of the crowd, I looked to Jazz, he was looking at his guitar checking everything was ok for our next song.

I turned around to look at Alice, she was looking at me and smiling.

"Well done." I mouthed to her.

She grinned and held her head proudly.I turned back to the mic to introduce our new song.

"This is our new song, its called Decoy." I said to the crowd.I took one last look at Alice before Ed, Jasper, Alice and i all began our instruments on count.

I Counted myself in took a deep breathe and got ready.

1 2 3 4..

_Close your eyes and make believe_

_that this is where you want to be_

_Forgetting all the memories _

_Try to forget love cause loves forgotten me_

_Well, hey, hey, baby its never too late _

_pretty soon you wont remember a thing_

_and i'll be distant as stars _

_Reminiscing, your hearts been wasted on me_

_You`ve never been so used as im using you_

_Abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue you should`ve seen right through_

_Im using you _

_My little decoy_

_My little decoy!_

_Live your life inside a dream_

_Times is changing everything_

_forgetting all the memories_

_And im forced into you, just cause your into me_

_Well, Hey, Hey, baby its never too late_

_when im gone you wont remember a thing_

_But i cant stay and no i wont wait_

_i was gone from the very first date_

_You`ve never been so used as im using you_

_Abusing you_

_My little decoy_

_Don't look so blue you should`ve seen right through_

_im using you _

_My little decoy_

_Im not sorry at all_

_No, i wont be sorry at all_

_No, i'd do it over again_

_Don't look so blue_

_My little decoy_

_You should`ve seen right through_

_My little decoy_

_You`ve never been so used_

_My little decoy_

_As im using you_

_My little decoy!_

The last note rang out and the crowd cheered. I looked back at Alice and grinned. "Thank you for coming guys!" I Said to the crowd, they screamed in response. I took one final look at the crowd before we all waltzed off stage, i unhooked my guitar strap from behind my neck and set it down on the stand, i looked over and saw the guys had as well.

We all sat down in the back stage area, it was only a local club so it was a simple design, three red sofas, white walls and the opening onto the stage with the smooth red curtain for people to make fancy entrance's. The walls had various pictures of famous people that had played there, but i didn't pay much attention to them. I was buzzing with the excitement.

I walked over to Alice who was air drumming with her eyes closed.

She looked really nice tonight, She had a miniskirt that was flowing in a dark purple that went well with her loose black Paramore tee and black, sparkly pumps. She had dark make up on, but it looked good with her pale skin.

"Hey, Alice." I said.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"You were great tonight Bella!" She sang.

"So were you." I said back.

"Were great everynight!" I heard Jasper say from behind me. Me and Alice giggled. Jazz was wearing skinny jeans and a vest top, which would look gay on most people but on Jasper it looked good, and you could see his tattoo on his arm that he got after we all got drunk for New Years and persuaded him to get.

Ed was wearing dark skinny jeans and a T-shirt that said "Hugs Not Drugs"that i got him for his birthday last year, with black Converse's.

"Well, we are pretty good." Alice giggled.

"We should be." I said. "We've been practicing for ages now."

Jazz and Ed started chatting so i went and got my guitar from its stand and sat down on the sofa.

I began softly strumming i song i had in my head. I was humming the tune and didn't notice anyone listening.

"What's that Bella?" Ed said.

"Oh, nothing just something i was thinking of." I shrugged it off.

"New song?" Alice asked.

"Sort of." I smiled at her.

I had been thinking about this song for a while now. I began playing the chords and words i had in my head.

_Well i wont be the one to disappoint you, anymore_

_and i now i said all this so that you`ve heard it all before_

_The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea_

_and that it is everything you`ve ever wanted out of here_

_Loves not a competition, but im winning_

_Im not sure what's truly altruistic anymore_

_'Cause every good thing that i do is listed_

_and your keeping score_

_Loves not a competition, but im winning_

_Loves not a competition, but im winning_

_Or at least i thought i was_

_but theres no way of knowing_

_At least i thought i was_

_but theres no way of knowing_

_You know what its like when your new to the game but im not_

_Well i wont be the one to disappoint you_

_Well i wont be the one to disappoint you, anymore_

_Well i wont be the one to disappoint you, anymore_

_Well i wont be the one to disappoint you, anymore_

_I wont be the one to disappoint you, anymore_

I finished and looked at everyone, they were smiling which i couldn't help but smile back to.

"That was great!" Alice said.

"Thanks." I said. "We should probably get moving."

"Yeah." Edward said. "Some of us have work in the morning."

I groaned i didn't want to think about that now. maybe sleep is what i need.

Alice just laughed.

"Come on, Bella." She said.

We all went outside with our instruments and put them into Ed's Volvo before we piled into the car ourselfs. The car filled with mindless chatter.

Soon after we pulled up at mine and Alice's flat and we got out, getting our stuff on the way. Ed and Jasper got out of the car to say goodbye.

"Bye, Eddie." Alice said. Ed just rolled his eyes, he hates that name. "Bye, Ali." He said back giving her a hug. "Bye, Jazz." She said, going in to kiss him goodbye.

"Later, Ed." I said, as i bumped fists with him, stupid i know but its what we do. I looked over at jasper but he was still "saying" his "goodbyes"to Alice.

I sighed. Me and Ed leaned against the car and started talking about stuff, after a while i started getting cold.

I picked up a rock and chucked it at Jaspers head, it hit him on the forehead, i smirked. Finally they stopped and looked at me and Ed.

"Hey." He said annoyed.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt this lovely little scene but im my nipples could break glass over here"I said jokingly. They all laughed, They`ve grown used to my wierdness.

"Come on, Alice, we have to go, as much as i love watching you and Jasper suck each others faces off its cold and im tired, Bye Jazz, bye Ed."

He looked down sheepishly and Ed laughed. He muttered a "Later, Bell."to me which made me and Alice chuckle.

"Bye Bells." Ed said as he pulled me into a hug, it was short and sweet, but i liked it.

I smiled and dragged Alice Into the flats.

"Bye!" we both shouted to the guys.

We walked up the stairs giggling about the night we had and the boys in the crowd. I searched through my bag and found my keys, i stuck them in the key hole and walked in.

"Jacob!" I yelled. He's usually awake.

"Guess he's asleep." I muttered to Alice.

She "Mhmm"ed her response. We started tiptoeing to our rooms as we rounded the corner for the hall i heard a shuffling noise from my room, Alice was about to walk into her room but i grabbed her wrist, she looked back at me, confused.

"Can you hear that?" I asked her.

She moved out into the hall and listened for a sec. "No, i cant hear anything." Just after she said it there was a big bump.

"See, See!" I said starting to panic, then i heard the grudge noise, the one that always freaks me and Alice out, Alice screamed her loud squeaky scream then ran into her room and locked the door. _Great, thanks Alice_.

I thought, sarcastically.

I tiptoed closer to my room. Edging open the door i reached my hand round the door to turn on the light when a something else grabbed my hand. I screamed my loud un-girlish scream and started throwing my hands around wildly.

"Ouch." Someone muttered from inside the room.

"Jacob!" I said, surprised.

"Yeah, Who did you think it was Bella, the Grudge." He said, sarcastically, rubbing his cheek.

I whacked him on his arm. "Don't do that again." I said seriously.

He just started laughing, started wheezing and coughing.

"shut up!" I said. Finally he sobered enough to talk.

"How..was your gig?" He asked, coughing abit from his spaz attack earlier.

"Good. The crowd was...fun..."I burst out laughing at the sight of him. He just glared at me all the while. He was wearing sky blue pajamas that had yellow rubber duckies all over them, and on the shirt it said "Quack, Quack!"......And matching slippers!..Im Gonna Pee Myself!!

I wiped a tear away from the corner of my eye then straitened up.

i coughed to hide the laugh that came out when i looked at him again.

"Nice PJ's." I said. Then started laughing all over again.

"Its not funny," He said, which just made me laugh more. "Rubber Duckies are cool!" with that he stormed out of my room, i don't know how long i was on the floor just laughing, but my tummy was hurting.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a big T-shirt.

After i was ready for bed i went and said goodnight to Alice, who was still hiding under her covers. After i told her it was only Jacob she said goodnight to me and went to shout at Jacob, i could tell it didn't go to plan when i heard her laughing at im guessing his ducky PJ's.

I tucked my self in bed and thought of everything that was happening tomorrow. I have work at 9:00, then im meeting up with the guys and were gonna practice before the big gig.

Tomorrow would be a good day...

______________________________________________________________________________

**The songs were Decoy and Loves not a compitition(But im winning) by Paramore (They covered the song Loves not a compition=))**

**Review please XD**

**xx**


End file.
